Krisan Kuning
by siriuslight
Summary: AU / Karna baginya, mencintai pemuda itu adalah garis kehidupan yang telah dilukiskan oleh takdir. Jadi untuk apa menyesal? / OneShoot - Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima

Warning: AU, OOC and typo(s)

Pair: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

.

**Krisan Kuning.**

_' Cinta ini... Hanya aku yang merasa 'kan, Natsu? '_

_._

_._

_Apa pemuda itu ingat pertemuan pertama mereka?_

_Bukan sesuatu yang berharga mungkin._

_Bahkan mungkin baginya itu hanyalah bagian kecil dari hidup yang tak perlu ia ingat._

_Tapi, berbeda bagi gadis itu..._

_Baginya, pertemuan pertama mereka bagai tirai hitam yang membawanya pada jalan hidup baru._

_Jalan hidup... Yang berisikan penuh oleh memori tentangnya._

_Tentang pemuda itu._

_._

_._

Gadis itu menatapnya, sekali lagi. Mencoba mencuri celah untuk melirik permata hitam di balik kelopak matanya.

_Indah._

Ya, walau itu hanyalah persepsinya, sih.

Tapi kenyataannya, permata itu memang benar-benar indah.

Pemuda duduk disana, di sudut jendela itu. Sama seperti biasanya. Angin siang menyapu pelan helaian rambutnya yang bewarna merah muda. Lucu.

_Gadis itu menyukainya, semua tentangnya._

_Bahkan tanpa celah._

_._

_._

Gadis itu menatapnya, sekali lagi.

Di sudut pintu kelas itu ia bersembunyi. Tersenyum tipis sambil terus memperjelas sosok pemuda yang sedang tertawa.

_Manis._

Ya, walau itu yang dilihatnya, sih.

Tapi kenyataanya, senyuman pemuda itu memang benar-benar memukau.

Pemuda itu berdiri disana, dengan tas selempang bewarna biru. Andalannya. Terus tertawa tanpa menyadari bahwa gadis itu selalu melihatnya.

_Gadis itu terpukau karnanya, semua tentangnya._

_Bahkan tanpa bisa berkedip._

_._

_._

Gadis itu menatapnya, untuk kesekian kalinya.

Ia duduk di sini. Di koridor sekolah yang mulai sepi. Tersenyum kecil sambil terus menatap sosok pemuda yang sibuk bergulat dengan permainan bola sepak.

_Keren._

Ya, walau itu yang dipikirkannya, sih.

Tapi kenyataanya, gerakan itu memang benar-benar mengikat.

Pemuda itu berlari, sekalipun peluh di pelipisnya terus mengalir dan rambut merah muda-nya mulai basah.

Gadis itu tersenyum tipis.

Tahu kenapa?

Tiba-tiba gadis itu berharap agar menjadi bola yang pemuda itu rebutkan.

_Ia berdebar karnanya, semua tentangnya._

_Hingga membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang._

_._

_._

_._

Gadis itu menatapnya. Untuk keseribu kalinya.

Ia terpaku. Angin dingin berhembus kencang menusuk setiap pori-pori kulitnya. Menembus hingga mencabik-cabik hatinya.

_Pedih._

Ya, itu yang ia rasakan.

Kenyataanya, hatinya memang telah hancur karna pemuda itu.

Ciuman lembut yang pemuda itu benar-benar telah menyayatnya. Gadis manis yang berada disampingnya telah menjawab semuanya.

Apakah ia bodoh?

Ia terlalu lama berharap.

Terus, dan terus tanpa menyadari bahwa sudah hampir tiga tahun inilah, hanya pemuda itu yang ada di hati dan pikirannya.

Apa, apa salah bila ia harus mengakhirinya?

Bahkan untuk membiarkan airmatanya keluar saja, rasanya sulit sekali.

Pernahkah pemuda itu mengetahui keberadaanya?

Ia yang selalu melihat pemuda itu dari balik bayang.

Ia yang selalu tersenyum dengan segala perbuatan pemuda itu.

Bahkan hingga saat ini,

Saat pemuda itu membiarkan sebilah belati menembus dada hingga punggungnya.

Pernahkah pemuda itu menyadarinya?

Ia takkan marah. Atau malah mengutuk pemuda itu.

_Karna baginya, mencintai pemuda itu adalah garis kehidupan yang telah dilukiskan oleh takdir._

_Jadi untuk apa menyesal?_

_._

Gadis itu menatapnya, untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ia tersenyum tipis. Menatap pemuda berambut merah yang kini tengah ' rangkul-merangkul ' dengan teman-temanya di bawah pohon sakura itu. Di upacara kelulusan mereka.

Sedih, namun di sisi lain...

Ia bahagia.

Yah, walau itu yang dirasakannya sih.

Tapi tak peduli apapun itu, kenyataan ia masih bisa tersenyum.

Pemuda itu tertawa lebar, mengalunkan suara lembut yang amat sangat ia cintai. Dan akan sangat ia rindukan. Dan sekali lagi, ia mencari celah untuk menatap permata hitam pemuda itu.

Tanpa ia sangka, pemuda itu balas menatapnya. Seulas senyum tipis merekah diantara bibir ranum pemuda itu.

Seakan berkata _' Terimakasih '._

Entah pada siapa.

Tapi ia tak peduli, ia hanya balas tersenyum dan menyiratkan kata yang sama.

_' Terimakasih telah mengijinkanku untuk mencintaimu. '_

Sebelum akhirnya gadis itu berbalik, hilang diantara kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura dan segerombolan siswa yang tengah menangis haru.

.

_Karna ia tak peduli._

_Walau cintanya tak terbalas._

_Yang terpenting ia telah menghias kertas kosong bernama takdir _miliknya_ dengan berisikan garis merah kehidupan._

_Walau harus terputus diakhir jalan, ia tidak menyesal._

_**Karna ia akan tetap mencintai pemuda itu.**_

_**Tanpa celah**_

_**.**_

**Owari.**

_**.**_

Krisan kuning; Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

**Sekali lagi maafkan saya karna telah membuat un-happy ending story untuk Nalu. Bukan karna saya benci 'kok. Sungguh saya cinta mereka.**

**Entah kenapa ide untuk me-remake poem (?) ini muncul ketika saya membuka note-note saya sewaktu smp. And taraaa~ I found this one!**

_**To tell the truth acctually it's a real story about myself :v**_

_**Kegalauan yang melanda saya ketika detik-detik menghadapi ujian 3 tahun lalu. Duh jadi curhat.**_

_**Nah, mind to RnR? **__**どうもありがとう**__**!**___


End file.
